BLUE CLEMENTINES AND RED PANDAS
by iHaveNoLifeRightNow
Summary: A story of (MY FRIEND *AHEM* MADDIE *AHEM* WAS SET ON READING THIS SO IF YOU GO BLIND FROM READING THIS HORSE CRAP DO NOT BLAME ME *snaps fingers*) bagginshield moments during their journey to reclaim Erebor from the bully dragon Smaug 3


Note from MOI: Yaay! Bagginshield! Enjoy these two dorks ^-^

~x~

The orange glow from the campfire erupted as Bilbo Baggins tried another go at chipping two rocks together forcefully, the stoney surfaces colliding in a loud _clank_. He welcomed the familiar warmth of the fire, as he would usually have his fireplace on back in Hobbiton and would spend hours in front of the welcoming temperature of relief. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had been travelling all day through thick, dense forest and the lot of them felt groggy from the heavy air from the previous rain that day. Their clothes were damp and had weighed them down a good amount during the few miserable hours of silence and grunting from the dwarves. Bilbo, of course, felt as if he was most miserable of them all, having to endure the harsh commandments of Thorin as well as pushing through terrain he had never gone through before. He was also a great deal weaker then all of the dwarves, so the struggle had taken it's toll on the small Hobbit. Despite their hardship, the group was relieved when Thorin called it a day. They had found a dry part of grass that lay across a top of a small cliff that overlooked a meadow. They admired the view for barely a few seconds but Bilbo had spent the most time gazing at the glistening grass as the light from the setting sun shone apon it. Just beyond the meadow, you could spot the vast forest of Mirkwood that seemed to never end through it's gloom. Now the dwarves were busy setting up their bedrolls, choosing their spots carefully as to have shelter from surrounding trees if it was to rain again. There would be the occasional yell from the dwarves as they argued over which spot one got and it made Bilbo smile ever so slightly. His gaze drifted from his proud fire slowly towards The King Under the Mountain himself, Thorin.

Of course, the relationship between the dwarf and the hobbit was not an easy one. It made itself known between all the members of this journey; and it was that Thorin doubted ' company as a burglar, ever since they had first lain eyes apon one another. They had a few quarrels throughout the journey but it was clear to everyone that he wasn't too fond of the fellow. However, Bilbo was certain that he could prove himself to the king and surprised him when he escaped from the Goblin Tunnels. After Bilbo had presented his brief speech to the group- Thorin directly-, he made his loyalty clear to the king and even though Thorin didn't speak a word after to the Hobbit, you could tell in his eyes that he was grateful and even admired the bravery of his burglar. Bilbo's thoughts on Thorin began to change, as well. Although, he couldn't quite figure out what exactly he felt towards him. It had felt like a connection at first but Bilbo had thought nothing of it and merely dismissed it out of his mind. But taking a closer look, Bilbo Baggins had been shocked to find out that he was truly smitten with the young king.

Was it his eyes that Bilbo found it almost impossible to not get lost in, the deep blue color that could make everything around disappear. Or was it his breathtaking features, from his sharp jaw-line and nose, even the creases between his eyebrows that would appear too often as a sign of frustration. Whatever it was, Bilbo found him truly charming and had soon found it to be everything of love- a new emotion to The Hobbit. What he didn't realise, however, was that of the dwarf's feelings towards him. Sure, Mr. Bilbo Baggins was nothing much of the strong and reckless type, but perhaps that's what had drawn Thorin to him. He was curious about the behaviour of this Hobbit and found in it a soft and comfortable warmth that Thorin had craved since his homeland was taken from him. He had lost his home from the terrible evil of the dragon Smaug, but between the journey he felt as if he had found something better than gold- something that had felt to him more like home than anything. And that was Mr. Baggins. Of course, neither character felt as if the other would replicate such feelings to each other, so they both decided to keep it hidden, un noticed.

And now, Bilbo didn't realise he was staring at the dwarf. He leaned softly to the right, instantly regretting dazing off at Thorin and feeling the sharp and quick burn of the fire on his arm.

"Ouch!" He yipped, before backing away in alert. He rubbed his arm softly, attempting to make the feeling of the burn go away.

"Aye! Fire is ready at last" Bofur called out before trudging through the grass and landing with a low thud on the ground, raising his now-gloveless hands towards the heat radiating off from the fire.

The dwarves all grumbled in relief and sat down in a close circle around the fire. Bilbo settled down next to Balin and an empty spot, which he was sure to be occupied by Thorin once the young king was done setting up his bedroll. A good hour went by with Fili telling one of his stories about an adventure he had back in Erebor when him and Kili were nothing but childish princes (not that they weren't childish now) and Kili and tripped and fallen on top of a chicken. The group had erupted with laughter and Kili had hid his face with his arms in embarrassment, trying to block out the teases from his kin. Thorin had settled down next to Bilbo and now The Company were busy stuffing their faces with some soup that Bilbo had prepared earlier and they listened to yet another of Bofur's hilarious stories that he had with a female dwarf.

Bilbo sneezed, drawing Thorin's attention quicker than a dragon towards the young Hobbit. He sneezed again and once more, before drawing his arms over his body with a shiver. _Great. _He thought. _Getting a cold in the middle of a journey. Truly a good way to show that I am not a burden to this Company_. He drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his face and knees, pulling himself close as to gain warmth. He shivered once more as a cold wind blew through the camp and he shut his eyes tight, his teeth chattering. Bilbo jumped as he felt something heavy drape over his shoulders. He raised his hand to see what it was and was surprised to feel the soft material of fur. Inhaling, he recognised the familiar sent of wilderness and sweat. Bilbo turned to Thorin and saw that he had kindly given up his coat to him. A warmth spread through Bilbo's face as they both shared a silent moment of gazing into each others eyes thoughtfully, before Bilbo spoke first.

"Thorin" He began in a whisper, dipping his head slightly. "Thank you, but I cannot take this. You need it just as much as I do" He said lowly, noticing that he too was soaked from the earlier rain. Bilbo attempted to shrug off the coat and hand it back to the king, but Thorin rested a hand on his shoulder and adjusted the way the coat hung around the Hobbit. Thorin was broader and a bit taller than Bilbo, so it wrapped around him like a fluffy, warm blanket.

"No need. I have endured more hardships than this. You are in need of something and I am more than happy to lend it to you for the night" Thorin replied back, his low hushed voice rumbling in Bilbo's chest, making his heart thump faster.

After a while of silence, Bilbo had to make sure of his decision. "Are you sure?"

"As ever" Thorin replied, a small smile playing on his lips. Bilbo stared at the dwarf's face, truly enchanted by him. With a brief nod, Bilbo turned back to listening to Bofur and chuckling softly as he heard Bofur's unfortunate tale with the dwarf lady. Unknown to him was that Thorin was gazing at his burglar, with nothing but love in his eyes.

~x~

After supper, they had cleaned up and left the circle to settle down in their bedrolls. Bilbo mentally jumped with joy as he saw that Thorin Oakenshield's bedroll was placed down next to his. The two were planted under a large pine tree that would give them shelter if rain was to pour. Fili, Kili and Ori were together just a bit away from them, but otherwise, Bilbo and Thorin had their own private place of darkness from the shadow of the tree. Bilbo nestled down first, snuggling against the warmth of Thorin's coat that he had over him like a blanket. He felt the uneven earth underneath his role, but chose to ignore it as he closed his eyes with a smile as he heard Thorin's presence next to him. The fire flickered through the night until it eventually died out and the camp was quiet- expect for the loud snores and uneven breathing from the surrounding dwarves. Bilbo was grateful for Thorin's soundly sleeping, hearing just his deep breaths radiating from his mouth. Peering over his shoulder, the burglar gazed at his neighbour. Slowly he shuffled backwards, closing towards Thorin's chest. He stopped just as he felt Thorin's hot breath against the back of Bilbo's golden curls and it made him shiver with a new feeling of comfort and warmth.

Suddenly, he felt a strong arm wrap around his side, drawing in Bilbo to Thorin's chest. He felt Thorin's head rest against the top of Bilbo's as he snuggled closer to the Hobbit. Bilbo was unsure of he was awake or deep in sleep, but he relished that moment like no other, leaning back against the hold of his dwarf, his face heating up with a warm blush. As Bilbo was on the edge of dozing off, he heard a low voice rumble in the chest that lay behind him.

"Goodnight, my sweet burglar" Thorin spoke slowly and softly, before planting a subtle, chaste kiss atop the Hobbits' head. "Dream nothing but good"

~x~


End file.
